Running Out of Time
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean is poisoned and someone has the antidote. But they'll only give it to Sam is Sam gives them what they want. Meanwhile Dean starts to die before his eyes. Full of sick Dean, protective Sam and protective Dean/hurt Sam. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because there aren't enough sick/hurt Dean and protective Sam stories out there! :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**

They were driving when it happened. When weren't they driving? Dean noticed his vision getting blurry, but choose to ignore it. They had too many other things to worry about. Sam had just been posessed and now his visions seemed to be getting worse by each day. Dean knew this was no time to be concerned about himself. He tried the best he could to listen to Sam, but his head was screaming at him, throwing him bricks of pain.

He winced.

"Dude, you all right?" Sam sat up, worry in his eyes. Dean looked at him quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what were you saying?"

Sam frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, I'm not the one who's having these visions, okay? And I haven't been been possessed either. I should be asking _you _if _your _okay. Now, what were you saying?"

"Okay, okay," Sam muttered and went back to the original topic.

Despite his best efforts Dean suddenly lost control of the car and swerved. Sam shouted in alarm as they rolled into a ditch, barely missing the tree. The Impala, lucky unscratched.

Dean put his hands over his face, groaning.

"Are you sure you're not the one having these visions?" Sam asked sharply. "Cause it sure looks like it from here."

"No, no visions," groaned Dean, rubbing his eyes. "Headache."

Sam stared at him, worry building.

"That's some headache," he said quietly. "Nearly got us killed."

"I know that Sam!" Dean shouted. "I don't need to be reminded!" He paused and stopped moving. Sam frowned.

"What's going on? Dean, you're scaring me."

"I feel sick," Dean mumbled and quickly opened his the door, got out and vomitted. As he collapsed Sam opened his door to rush over to his brother.

"Dean!" He grabbed Dean and sat him up. He stared at the blood on the ground. Dean was gasping for breath now, blood on his lips.

"My eyes," he mumbled. "Everything blurry." He shook his head. "It hurts to see."

Sam stared at him, unsure of what to say or to think. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I presume that Dean's symptoms has started," the voice on the other end said, sounding amused.

Sam stood up instantly.

"Who are you?" He snarled. "What are you doing to my brother?" Dean, by than, was too weak to look up even.

The man laughed.

"I injected him with a little poison. He'll be dead within a matter of days. A slow and painful death too."

"You sonofabitch.."

"Careful Sam. You don't want to insult the person holding your brother's antidote."

Sam took several deep breaths, trying to calm down as he watched his brother groan in pain.

"What do you want?" His voice was hardly audible.

He could almost hear the man smirk when he spoke.

"You," he whispered. "I want you Sam, or your brother dies."

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, wow, I guess I should continue? lol.

* * *

**

Sam paused before answering, staring at Dean who looked like he was getting weaker and weaker, now gasping for breath.

"Why?" He asked, chosing his words wisely.

"Why do I want you?"

"Yes." Sam's voice was dark now, and dangerous,

"Because your special Sam," the voice laughed softly. The way he was saying it didn't make it to be a good thing either.

Sam closed his eyes as he saw Dean was getting weaker and weaker.

"Sam," Dean gasped softly. "Who is that?"

Sam ignored his question. His breathing was getting sharper.

"Where," he sighed and started over again. "Where do you want to meet?"

The voice paused, as if surprised.

"You mean you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself to save your brother?"

Sam nodded, glad Dean couldn't hear the other person.

"Yes, yes I would."

"All right than." The voice was soft as he gave a location.

Trying to control the tremor in his body Sam helped Dean to the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Dean groaned, too weak to really move. Sam focused on the road.

"I'm going to drop you off at Bobby's."

"And than?" Dean pressed, his head was leaning against the window. "And than?" He repeated, rising his head. Sam pursed his lips and said nothing.

"I asked you a question, Sam."

Sam ignored him.

"You should get your rest," he said softly. Dean stared at him, worry in his eyes. What the hell was his brother up to?

"What does that person want, Sam?" He demanded darkly. Sam sighed, still saying nothing. Thankfully they arrived at Bobby's.

Bobby's eyes widened and he instantly took charge as he saw Sam holding a limp and weak Dean, who had blood coming out of his mouth now.

Quickly Bobby laid Dean on his bed, covering him in blankets.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said softly as he stood at the door. Dean sat up, feeling weaker than he had ever felt before.

"Where are you going, Sam?" He demanded darkly and dangerously.

"Dean needs you right now," Bobby added.

"No, what he needs is the antidote," Sam said grimly. "That's what I'm getting him." He looked at Dean. "That was what that call was about. A man telling me that he had the antidote."

"Than why won't you tell me what the bastard wants for it?" Dean demanded, worry in his voice. Bobby looked at Sam who casted his eyes to the floor.

"That's not important," he sighed. "What's important is you getting better. Take care of him, for me, Bobby."

"Sure thing kid," Bobby said softly. "But I sure the hell would like to know what's going on."

Sam snorted.

"You and me both."

Dean tried to stand up.

"You're not going anywhere, Sammy," he snapped. "You're not going anywhere." Bobby forced him to lay back down.

"I have to, Dean. I can't just watch you die." Sam turned his back and opened the door.

"I know what he wants!" Dean shouted, panic rising in his voice. "I'm not an idiot. I know what the bastard wants."

Sam paused at the doorway, his body stiffining.

"He wants you, doesn't he? Whoever he is. You're the bargaining chip."

Bobby's eyes widened.

"Sam, is that true?" He asked softly. Sam sighed, waiting for a few moments of silence.

"Take care of him while I'm gone, Bobby," he said softly.

"Sam? Don't you walk away from me!" Dean roared, his voice dangerous now. "Don't you do it, Sammy! Whatever it is that he wants...I'm not worth it."

But it was too late, Sam was long gone and as Dean continued to shout to Sam, to plead to him to change his mind; he all of a sudden convulsed into seizures.

Wide eyed, Bobby held the boy to the mattress, not daring to do anything else to him. Foam started to come out of Dean's mouth. Bobby knew that the doctors couldn't do anything for him. Not even something supernatural was going on. Only the antidote could save him.

So grimacing he tried to stomach the sight of Dean in pain and finally the seizures stopped, and Dean laid limp underneath him, finally fast asleep.

* * *

Sam drove to the location at an abaonded warehouse. If only he had the colt. He sighed, he didn't so there was no use thinking about it. He stared at the man that was waiting for him as he got out.

The man was cloaked All you could see was his eyes which was green. That threw Sam back for a loop, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm here," said Sam, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "What do you want from me?"

"I've already got it," the voice whispered. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Sammy?"

Sam flinched at the name.

"If it saves Dean, yes," he said shortly.

The man smiled.

"You know what they say," he said. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Sam frowned.

"I don't understand..."

"Fool," the figure in front of him hissed. "Don't you know who you are dealing with?" Sam just stood there, fear swallowing his pride.

"Who?" He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"It was easier to get you here, than I thought it would. To get you alone." The man chuckled. "All I had to do was slowly kill your brother."

Sam stared at him.

"There is no antidote, is there?" He felt sick as he spoke.

"There is." The man sounded amused now. "But I have to give it to him. Personally. Throughtyou."

"Through me?" Sam backed away. "I'm not about to let you take control of my body!" He added in an angry hiss. The man started to laugh.

"Don't worry, you will be well taken care of. And so well you're brother. After all, they do say that the devil keeps his promises."

Sam backed up, his face growing pale.

"The..."

"You heard me."

The man laughed as he walked towards Sam.

"I've had plans for you from the begining, Sammy."

"Don't call me that!" Fists were clutched.

"Oh sorry, only Dean can call you that." Sam could almost see the figure smirk. "How is your brother, anyway?"

"You sonofabitch..."

"Relax!" The man sighed. "I'll heal your brother in no time. But first _you _have to keep up your end of the bargain."

Sam was shaking now.

"How do I know you'll keep up your end?" He demanded in a shaky tone.

The figure shrugged.

"You don't."

"Are you really the devil?" Sam demanded and the man gave a short laugh.

"Why would I lie about something like that? They have many names for me, Lucifer as some like to call me. But yes, I am indeed the devil. What, you thiink the demon you called Yellow Eyes was the only one who had plans for you, Sammy? I've watched you since you were an infant. I know everything about you. And I know what you are capable of becoming. _Now_, time's running out. Will you cooperate, or not?"

"When I do will you..."

"Save your brother?" The man sounded amused. "Yes."

Sam paused, unsure of whether or not to trust this thing that called himself the devil. But knew he couldn't wat Dean die in front of him. He swallowed and finally nodded.

"All right, you sick sonofabitch," he hissed. "I'll do it. I'll do it."

It was than that he could see the man's mouth twist into a horrifying smile. The figure stepped closer to Sam and grabbed his shoulders. As the figure closed his eyes and forced Sam to close his own the entity, whether it was the devil or not, passed from the one vessel to Sam's, causing Sam to faint.

As Sam's eyes flashed open they were a new color now. Not Sam smiled as he rose.

"Now than," he breathed, releshing the new body of his. The body he had wanted forever. "Let the games begin..."

**A weird twist to it, I know, but please review! It is going to be a little bit of both, sick Dean/protective Sam and Sick Sam/protective Dean as I warned in the summery. **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming :)

* * *

Dean was too weak to do anything but lay in that bed. But he never took his eyes off the door, and his body was too rigid to relax. Bobby didn't move away from the bedside. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sam.

"Sammy," breathed Dean. "Don't take off like that again, you scared the shit out of me back there."

A flicker of a smile appeared on his brother's face.

"Sorry, it took longer than it expected."

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked, but Sam, or who they thought was Sam, ignored that question. Instead he moved towards Dean's body.

"Sammy?" Dean frowned. "What are you doing?" He tensed as he felt Sam's hand move to his face. Suddenly he yelled as blinding pain stabbed him left and right.

"What they hell?!" Bobby stood up as he saw what looked like electricity flying from Sam's fingertips. "Sam, what the hell are you doing to your brother?"

And than just like that, the pain was gone. Dean could breathe normally again. His body wasn't aching. He wasn't weak. He was well again. He didn't know what had happened, or how he knew, but he was well. He knew that much for certain. He sat up, gasping for breath.

"Dean?" Bobby helped him sit up. "You feeling all right, boy?"

Dean stared at him.

"I feel like I've never been sick." He stared at Sam again, who kept his eyes lowered. Something wasn't right. He had sensed it the moment he had walked into the room.

"What the hell did you do to me, Sam?"

"I kept my promise," a voice whispered. But that voice was clearly not Sammy's. It was too low. Too dark. Suddenly the figure that looked like Sam raised his head and Dean adn Bobby both saw that his eyes were liquid black.

For a moment no one said anything.

"Oh," the figure added with a sinister smile. "I'm not Sam. But I'm sure you know that by now."

Dean just stared at him in wide eyed horror.

"No," he whispered, feeling sick all over again. "Who are you?!" He suddenly bellowed in rage, letting anger sweep over him. "What the hell have you done to my brother?!"

"He's still in here, alive. Barely, but it's more amusing to have him alert than dead." The none Sam smile grew wider. "I kept my promise. He said he'd let me take him, _if _I healed you..."

"You sonofabitch," Dean growled, his voice and body shaking. Bobby just stood there in utter shock that Sam would do something so daft and something so rash. And all out of the love for his brother.

_The kid was an idiot _he decided grimly. But that didn't help matters much.

"I kept my promise," the figure in front of them repeated. "Because like I told Sammy-"

"Don't call him that!" Dean's voice was dark and dangerous now. He wished he was on his deathbed again. He'd rather be in the agony he was before than watch his brother be taken over by some Goddamned demon.

"The devil keeps his promises," the figure erpated, ignoring him completly. That stunned them back into silence, not that Bobby was saying much before.

"The what?" Both whispered and the Not Sam smiled as he looked at him.

"You heard me." he said simply. "Now if you excuse me, now that I have kept my promise I have work to complete." And just like that, before they were able to say anything-even register what was happening, he vanished before their very eyes...

**_To be continued_**

**Short, I know, but I'm tired. lol. And I have an exam to study for. So there :) **


End file.
